Battle Insanity: The Cancellation
Warning: There is going to be Hard Languages in this Movie, so if you are not in these things I would understand. Battle Insanity: The Cancellation is an Adult-Animated Action Horror Object Show Film who based on The Object Show made by Meganime, Battle Insanity. It will be Released on May 26, 2020. It was widely identified as the first American animated Nickelodeon Movie to be Rated R Film Summary Wiimote decided to leave since the show is cancelled and told all of his Contestants about the Cancellation, but the Contestants aren't pleased with the news and some of them are very mad at the fact that they competed for a year and at the end no one will win anything, so they decided to make a plot and threating to kill Wiimote, either he revive by the show from the cancellation or they will kill him and keep the prize for themselves, with the show being canceled there is no more rules or friendly language, the contestant will do whatever it takes to selfishly revive the show. When Caramel Carla the Little Deer and her trusty Sidekick knows the plan, they tell the other Animals will have to save the World from the Cancellation before it's too late. Plot A Long Ago in the Beautiful Forest with a lot of Pretty Anthropomorphic Woodland Animals, A Young Deer named Caramel Carla was relaxing in the sun with her Brother Corter. Her Friends Darlo and Roxie the Raccoons was greeting them and Caramel Carla gives them some space for relaxing. When they get hot and thirsty, Caramel Carla tells her Robot Skunk Kit Sidekick Freshy Flower to get some water and air to stay cool. Cast Anthropomorphic Woodland Animals that lives in the Woods: Amy Poehler as Caramel Carla the Fawn - The Main Protagonist of the Movie, and the Hero. Miriam Wallen - Freshy Flower the Robot Skunk Kit - The Main Sidekick of the Movie. Mark Moseley as Corter - A Fawn who is Caramel Carla's Brother. David Krumholtz as Darlo - A Raccoon who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Lauren Tom as Roxie - A Raccoon who is Darlo's Sister and one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Conrad Vernon - Sailor - A Sea Otter who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Jonah Hill as Shadow - A Striped Skunk who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Danny McBride as Higgy - A Hedgehog who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Natalie Morales as Windy - A Woodpecker who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Poppy Drayton as Payla - A Porcupine with a British Accent who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Amy Heidemann as Cardie - A Cardinal who got killed by Blood Drop. Andy Berman as Carner Cole - A Coyote who is a Leader of the Coyote Pack and helps Caramel Carla and her Friends. Ian James Corlett as Reon - A Rabbit who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Stephanie Beard as Candy - A Chipmunk who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Greg Tiernan as Brooter - A Beaver who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Michael Daingerfield as Ferdo - A Red Fox who who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Steve Coogan as Markio - A Field Mouse who who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Kiely Renaud as Olive - A Owl who who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Nicole Parker as Maddie - A Mole who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Gracinha Leporace as Sheria - A Smoky Shrew who is one of Caramel Carla's Friends. Kelly Keaton as The Baby Owls - Olive's Siblings. Michael Beattie, Jeffrey Garcia, Peter Pamela Rose and Cindy Slattery as Other Woodland Animals and Birds. Battle Insanity Characters: Wiimote - The Main Host of Battle Insanity. Blood Drop - The Main Antagonist of the Movie who kills Contestants and especially kills Animals. Baby Bottle Battery Bubble Gum Burger Flower Pot Fries - The Leader of his Alliance. Glass Hammer Lighter Marker Orange Soda Spice Cube - The New Character of the Movie, and Sugar Cube's Sister. Sugar Cube TNT Torch Tune Songs/Soundtrack The Great Beyond Hunter, The Animal Catcher Chosen The Crash Blood Drop Loses It Our Heroes He's Coming Animals Massacre The Spooge Magical Deer We're Home Take Me Home, Country Roads - John Denver I Have Proof Big Speech The Big Fight Final Battle Finale The Great Beyond Around The World Death Count Parents Guide * Parents be warned; This Film is REALLY NOT FOR KIDS!! * Sex/Nudity: Lots of it start to finish like Caramel Carla the Fawn is very pretty. Lots of sex usage (done 7 times) with all nudity. Very strong sex references. A couple a friend friends are gay; they can be later seen naked at one point implying sex. Very strong use of buttocks and breast flashes. * Violence/Gore: Mostly comical with little Bit of Blood. * Profanity/Swearing: Fuck, Bitch, Damn, Hell, Ass, Asshole, Piss, Shit, Dick, Whore, Faggot, Hoe, and Cunt are all used about +300 times (not each time, but fuck is used alot, especially Motherfucker). A total of 50 god misuses and an insult to Jews. * Alcohol/Drugs: the film is pretty much a stoners film; alcohol is used 4 times. Rating Rated R for Nudity, Language throughout, Blood and Gore, Sex, Drug References Quotes Caramel Carla: Hey guys, I was a Deer so can I join the Alliance? Oh Burger, I brought healthy snacks so you can stay perfect. Oh shit, here we go again! Fries: Alliance, come over here please! FUCKING...! Who do you kill? Do we really WANT the show to go on? TNT: Whare are you going Little Deer? It's TNT, you bitching Mammal! Well it's going to be a asshole life. Blood Drop: That stupid little Deer wanted to greet them because I told her to kill them. Let's began with the weaker one. I have a plan to kill The Contestants. Sugar Cube: Trivia * It's the first R-Rated Animated Nickelodeon Movie. * Caramel Carla and Freshy Flower are from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol. * This Movie Soundtrack has used from Sausage Party. Studios Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies Meganime EntertainmentCategory:R-Rated films Category:R-Rated animated films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Adult-animated films Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:May 2020 Releases Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:R-Rated action films Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:Rated R Category:Animation